powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Ayersq)
This is the fanon version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the 21st season of Power Rangers & the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It will some of the footage & anniversary theme from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as well as some other footage from its precessor Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Theme Song ::Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! ::Stronger than before! (Megaforce!) ::Powered up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Rangers at the core! '' ::(Megaforce!) Power Rangers!'' ::Megaforce! '' ::''Higher they can soar! (Megaforce!) ::Fired up for more! (Megaforce!) ::Even up the score! (Megaforce!) ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Go Go Power Rangers! '' ::''Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together! '' ::''Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce! Sypnosis After the war against the Brute Space Empire, the massive alien army armada that was sent to conquer Earth, the Mega Rangers realized that although they won the war, the other 100 Power Rangers have lost their powers after the finishing attack they performed on the Empire, meaning they can never become Power Rangers again. Leaving all hope on the Mega Rangers, the Mega Rangers go onboard a mysterious ship called the Legendary Galleon. It is there that Gosei gives the Rangers special morphers & keys, which allow them to morph into Super Megaforce Rangers. The Rangers also have an added special ability to morph into any team of Power Rangers from the past. These super-sized adventures can only mean one thing: the all-new Power Rangers Super Megaforce has arrived! Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei - The mentor of the Mega Rangers. *Tensou - Tensou continues to help the Mega Rangers in their quest. He & Kaizo are responsible for taking care of the Legendary Galleon when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Kaizo - A robotic parrot who serves the Mega Rangers in navigating the Legendary Galleon through space. Kaizo & Tensou are both responsible for taking care of the Legendary Galleon when the Mega Rangers are away in battle. *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier - One of the comedy relief trio, the long-time best friend of Skull & uncle of Spike. *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch - One of the comedy relief trio, the long-time friend of Bulk & the father of Spike. *Spike Skullovitch - One of the comedy relief trio, the son of Skull & nephew of Bulk. *Ernie - Owner of Ernie's BrainFreeze, the Mega Ranger's hang-out place. *Lacie - Employee at Ernie's BrainFreeze. *Mr. Burley - The Mega Ranger's science teacher at Harwood County High School. *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - Supreme Commander of SPD & former SPD Shadow Ranger. *Jack Landors - Former member of SPD & former SPD Red Ranger. *Master Mao - Former master of the Pai Zhuq Academy. *Mentor Ji - Mentor of the Samurai Rangers. *Dr. K - *Mitch - A reporter who is a photographer. *Flit - An anthromorphic fly. *Croco D'Vile - *Lost Power Rangers *Power Rangers GB Historic Rangers Lost Power Rangers Villains Brute Space Armada *Emperor Vulkar - The leader & dictator of the Brute Space Armada, the father of Vekar & Vrak. **Prince Vekar - The young commander of the Brute Space Armada invasion forces & the son of Vulkar, as well as the younger brother of Vrak. ***Vekarzord - Vekar's personal zord. **Prince Vrak - The Mega Rangers' former arch nemesis & member of the Brute Space Armada. ***Chimeras - Vrak's monsters. ***Loogies - Vrak's footsoldiers. **Princess Levira - The mad scientist of the Brute Space Armada, supplying the monsters with powerful weapons & modifications. ***Levirazord - Levira's personal zord. **General Damaras - The skilled general of the Brute Space Armada. **Mettoids - Footsoldiers of the Brute Space Armada. ***Clawdoids - Officers who lead the Mettoids to battle & support the monsters. ****Armoroids *Simon - A mysterious rogue who, like the Mega Rangers, has access to the Power Ranger Keys. **Sally - A space monkey & Simon's partner. ***Power Ranger Key Clones *The Messenger *Monsters Warstar *Admiral Malkor *Loogies *Warstar Aliens Toxic Beasts *Bigs *Bluefur *Loogies *Monsters Robots *Metal Alice *Loogies *Robot Monsters Other Villains *Venjix (Final Form) *Generation 12 Energy Bot *Kilobyte *Sculpin *Magma *Oculous *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Broodwing *Tenaya (clone) *Octoroo **Moogers *Miratrix *General Shifter *General Crunch *Necrolai *Shimazu **Kelzaks *Vexacus *Professor Cog **Sheriff Lead **Grinders *Azima Lost Villains *Emperor Blackcross *Silver Hunter Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Morpher (used with Power Cards) *Legendary Morpher (used to assume Super Mode/used with Ranger Keys) *Mega Morpher for use with Ranger Keys Multi-Use Devices *Power Cards *Power Ranger Keys **Gold Anchor Key (used in Gold Mode) Sidearms *Mega Blaster (Mega Mode) **Super Mega Blaster (Super Mode) *Super Mega Saber (Super Mode) *''Silver Spear'' Team Cannons & Individual Weapons *Megaforce Blaster **Dragon Sword **Phoenix Shot **Snake Ax **Tiger Claw **Shark Bowgun *Super Megaforce Blaster *Legendary Power Cannon Miscellany *Legendary Powers Zords *Legendary Ultrazord **Legendary Megazord with Dino Power ***Legendary Megazord ****Super Mega Skyship Zord - Super Megaforce Red's pirate ship zord that also serves as the Mega Rangers' ship; forms the torso & head of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Jet Zord - Super Megaforce Blue's jet zord; forms right arm & hat of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Wheeler Zord - Super Megaforce Yellow's tractor trailer zord; forms left leg of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Racer Zord - Super Megaforce Green's race car zord; forms left arm of the Legendary Megazord. ****Super Mega Sub Zord - Super Megaforce Pink's submarine zord; forms right leg of the Legendary Megazord. ***DinoTank Megazord - Megaforce Silver's personal zord. ***Falcon Speeder *Gosei Great Megazord **Gosei Dragon Mechazord **Gosei Phoenix Mechazord **Gosei Snake Mechazord **Gosei Tiger Mechazord **Gosei Shark Mechazord Legendary Powers *Mystic Dragon *Delta Runner 1 *Red Lion Wildzord *Minizord *Falcon Speeder *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Mystic Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Mystic Dragon *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Delta Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Delta Runner 1 *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Wild Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Red Lion Wildzord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Red Lion Wildzord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Ninja Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Wheeler Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Super Mega Sub Zord **Minizord *''Alternate Combination'' - Legendary Megazord with Octane Power **Super Mega Skyship Zord **Super Mega Jet Zord **Super Mega Racer Zord **Falcon Speeder *''Alternate Combination'' - Winged DinoTank Megazord **DinoTank Megazord **Mega Winger Episodes #'The Mega War' (Pilot): For a while after defeating the robots, the Mega Rangers find themselves ambushed by the Brute Space Empire, the cruelest, most merciless empire in the universe. Fortunately, the Mega Rangers are unexpectedly helped by the 98 Power Rangers of the past, who ask them to help them in a fight against the Brute Space Empire. #'The Mega Rangers Set Sail - Part 1': The Mega Rangers learn that, after performing the final blow on the Brute Space Empire, all of the Power Rangers except them have lost their powers permanently. Leaving with hope in their hands, the Mega Rangers are sent off to a distant place & soon find themselves on a pirate ship, the Zordon's Revenge. #'The Mega Rangers Set Sail - Part 2': After receiving their new Super Modes, the Mega Rangers must use their new powers to fight against the Brute Space Empire's monster. #'Courage is Magic': Troy and Jake meet Xander and puts them up to a challenge, while the other rangers are attacked by a monster. #'Earth Fights Back': Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Brute Space Empire to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world until a space cop comes to stop everything. #'A Lion's Alliance': Determined to strengthen thier defense against the Brute Space Empire, the Rangers head to a mystical airborn island named Animaria in search of the wild yet powerful Red Lion Zord and meet a princess of the island. #'Samurai Surprise': When a powerful monster named Matacore is sent by the emperor to take on the Rangers, they face a challenge like never before. Luckily, help comes in the form of a mysterious Samurai visitor. # # # # # # # # # # #'The Past Meets Present': The Mega Rangers meet themselves from the past. #'Legendary Battle': The Mega Rangers, along with their past selves, team up with the past Power Rangers in the final battle against the Brute Space Empire. *'Sailing Into Virtual Reality': The Mega Rangers find themselves somewhere between their world & virtual reality when they are soon attacked by the VR Troopers, who mistake them for enemies. However, the VR Troopers themselves are captured by Neon & are trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Mega Rangers resolve to rescue the Troopers from the prison & join forces with him to fight Neon. *'The Return of the Lost': Vrak unleashes the supreme evil Blackcross along with other villains from the past. The Mega Rangers go to fight Blackcross' army but are soon defeated. But fortunately, they are soon rescued by the Lost Power Rangers, a band of Power Rangers who fought for Earth long before the modern-day Power Rangers. The Mega Rangers soon team-up with the Lost Power Rangers to fight against Blackcross & his army. *'Azima's Revenge': The Mega Rangers meet the Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers, the unnoficial Power Rangers, who need their help in fighting Azima, who has just returned from his hundred year sleep to get his revenge on the world. Trivia *This will be the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *The series will probably include footage from Tensou Sentai Goseiger that weren't used in its precessing season, Megaforce, such as Bureduron revealing his true form Brajira. Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)